


Teach me

by kindofeverybody



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Meet & Greet, No Context, RPF, Short Story, benedict cumberbatch rpf, learning how to kiss, story starts with no introduction at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofeverybody/pseuds/kindofeverybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to do something for me. That's my wish." </p><p>He raises his eyebrows and waits, eager to find out what will come next. </p><p>I look straight into his beautiful eyes and say </p><p>"I want you to teach me how to kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> this was created on a train ride home and out of a conversation I had about how to kiss properly

"I want you to do something for me. That's my wish." He raises his eyebrows and waits, eager to find out what will come next.  
I look straight into his beautiful eyes and say "I want you to teach me how to kiss."  
He exhales sharply and his mouth forms into a smile, his eyes are wide in surprise. "What?", he asks. "You heard me.", is all I say and I can see how close he is to agreeing. He quickly gains back his confidence and leans forward.  
"Why?"  
It's my turn to look away and a small smile forms on my mouth. "There is this boy. I like him. And if I ever get the chance to kiss him, I want it to be perfect. Therefore, I need practice and I am pretty damn sure you have plenty of experience." My eyes shoot up and I wink at him. His whole face forms a giant smirk and all I get for an answer is a chuckle. "So?", I ask, impatiently. He thinks about it for a while before he says "I think we should at least get to know each other first, don't you think?"  
I nod in agreement and lean back a little to get more comfortable. The next one and a half hour is spend in a conversation.  
After a while we don't know what to say any more and there is a handleable silence between us. He suddenly sits up and moves as close as possible to me. I know immediately what he intends and sit up as well, excited to learn how to kiss properly. "It is important to be gentle before you kiss somebody. It is okay if it gets passionate later but before the kiss you need to be gentle. Now, look at my arms. I'm wearing a short-sleeved shirt. What would you do if I'd be the boy you like that much?" I look at his muscular arms, see the veins that can be seen through the skin and place my right hand on them, gently tracing my fingers over the sensitive skin. Goosebumps form on his skin and I smile sheepishly up at him. He likes it. My fingers wander up, over his biceps and linger there.  
"Very good. You do know how to do that, it won't be hard to teach you how to kiss. Now all you have to do is press your lips against mine."  
I lift my head and look at him. "And then?"  
"I'll show you.", was all he says.  
So I lean it, looking into his eyes as my face closed the gap between. I am very much aware of the age difference between us but it is all for practice, I tell myself. Bravely, I press my lips against his and that alone is an awesome feeling. But then he moves his lips and I try my best to synchronate with him, moving my lips against his. He pulls apart and looks at me.  
"Not bad actually. It was alright for your first time. But you aren't relaxed enough. Get relaxed! You have to loosen up to kiss properly. Now, kiss me again but try to choose a lip you want to direct your attention towards. And then simply just kiss that particular lip, you get that?"  
I nod and lean in again, going for his lower lip. After a few seconds he pulls back again, this time with a much more pleased look on his face.  
"Very good!", his eyes smirk and I blush a little. "Now try to use your tounge. But not too much, just let me lead you. And listen to your feeling."  
This time he leans in and captures my lips, his tounge slides gently over my lips so I open them slightly and his tounge suddenly is in my mouth. I was prepared for it to be gross or at least uncomfortable, but I wasn't prepared for such a great feeling. The tiniest moan escapes my throat and I can feel him smirking triumphantly. I bite his tounge as gentle as I can to make him stop and he audibly doesn't approve. I pull back and look into his face.  
"That was.. wow that was really good.", I pant, slightly out of breath.  
He pushes some of his dark hair out of his face and his stupid smirk is there again. And suddenly I want to kiss it away, want to make him feel just as good as I am feeling right now.  
"Mind if I try something out?", I ask and he shakes his head no.  
"Go ahead."  
I get up on my knees and lean forward, so fast he can't prepare, I press our lips together and burry my fingers into his hair. Then I run my tounge over his lower lip, gently sucking on it which I get a noise for, that sounds like approval. I then slip my tounge into his mouth, running my fingers through his hair and pushing my hips into his chest. And finally I hear a moan out of his throat. That's when I pull back and catch the slightest bit of a growl as I do so.  
"And? How'd you like it?", I ask, amusement in my voice. His hair still looks messy from when I ran my fingers through it and he tries to control his panting.  
"It was good. Really good, actually."  
I chuckle at the sight of him being so totally out of control over himself.  
"Well, I certainly can kiss now, thank you for taking your time and teaching me!"  
I get up and reach out my hand for him to grab and shake. He looks at me, eyes wide in surprise and I can see a tiny spark of sadness in them. "Do you already have to go?", he asks and I laugh.  
"My train goes in ten minutes and I don't really want to run. It's been a pleasure."  
And then I leave.


End file.
